wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiyuu O Motomete
自由を求めます is the Japanese translation of Defying Gravity. The title translates to Seek Freedom. Lyrics Kangi GLINDA: エルフィー！　落ち着きなさいよ！　いい加減にして！ もういやよ！ 我慢出来ない 自分が何を やっているのか 分かっているの？ ELPHABA: あなたには もう　うんざり。 馬鹿にしてるの イライラする 身勝手な人 BOTH: あなたと　これ以上 話しても　無駄 GLINDA: エルフィー、ねえ。 謝っちゃいなさいよ。 引き返しましょう オズの陛下は 許してくれるはず ELPHABA: そうね。でも... 戻れない いいえ 戻らない　今は 今動き出す　胸の奥で ルールに縛られ　生きてきたけど 自分の心に　嘘をつかずに 大空高く　飛び立つ　今 誰にも止められない 自由を取り戻すの 恐れはしない GLINDA: 目を覚ましてよ 間に合うわ　今なら ELPHABA: 誰が決めたの 限界なんて 変えて見せるわ　この世の闇よ たとえ全てを失ったとしても 信じた道を 進むのよ 誰にも止められない 自由を取り戻すの 恐れはしないわ グリンダ、一緒に来て。 彼と闘うの！二人なら出来るわ。 出来るわ　必ず　出来るわ。 二人の力を信じるの グリンダ 勇気出して GLINDA: あなたとなら BOTH: 負けはしないわ 誰にも止められない 自由を取り戻すの ELPHABA: 出来るはずよ グリンダ？　一緒に来てくれないの？ GLINDA: 後悔はしてないのね ELPHABA: あなたこそ これでいいのね BOTH: この先のこと 分からないけど 選んだ道だから、 悔やまない　決して ELPHABA: 大空高く　舞い上がるの 飛んでゆくのよ　どこどこまでも そう！ これはチャンスよ　逃しはしない 進むの　自由への道を 誰にも止められない 羽ばたこう　大空へと 恐れはしないわ 邪魔などさせない 誰もが怖がる　この力を 今 GLINDA: あなたなら OZIANS: （奴を捕らえ 殺せ） ELPHABA: やれるわ OZIANS: （魔女を捕らえ　殺すのだ　今） Romaji GLINDA: Erufī! Ochitsuki nasai yo! Īkagen'ni shite! Mō iya yo! Gaman dekinai Jibun ga nani o Yatte iru no ka Wakatte iru no? ELPHABA: Anata ni wa Mō unzari. Baka ni shi teru no Iraira suru Migattena hito BOTH: Anata to koreijō Hanashite mo muda GLINDA: Erufī, nē. Ayamatchai nasai yo. Hikikaeshimashou Ozu no heika wa Yurushite kureru hazu ELPHABA: Sō ne. Demo... Modorenai Īe Modoranai ima wa Ima ugokidasu mune no oku de Rūru ni shibarare ikite kitakedo Jibun no kokoro ni uso o tsukazu ni Ōzora takaku tobitatsu ima Darenimo tomerarenai Jiyū o torimodosu no Osore wa shinai GLINDA: Me o samashite yo Maniau wa imanara ELPHABA: Dare ga kimeta no Genkai nante Kaete miseru wa konoyo no yami yo Tatoe subetewo ushinatta to shite mo Shinjita michi o Susumu no yo Darenimo tomerarenai Jiyū o torimodosu no Osore wa shinai wa Gurinda, issho ni kite. Kare to tatakau no! Futarinara dekiru wa. Dekiru wa kanarazu dekiru wa. Futari no chikara o shinjiru no Gurinda Yūki dashite GLINDA: Anata tonara BOTH: Make wa shinai wa Darenimo tomerarenai Jiyū o torimodosu no ELPHABA: Dekiru hazu yo Gurinda? Issho ni kite kurenai no? GLINDA: Kōkai wa shi tenai no ne ELPHABA: Anata koso Kore de ī no ne BOTH: Konosaki no koto Wakaranaikedo Eranda michidakara, Kuyamanai kesshite ELPHABA: Ōzora takaku maiagaru no Tonde yuku no yo doko doko made mo Sō! Kore wa chansuyo nogashi wa shinai Susumu no jiyū e no michi o Darenimo tomerarenai Habatakou ōzora e to Osore wa shinai wa Jama nado sasenai Daremoga kowagaru kono chikara o Ima GLINDA: Anatanara OZIANS: (Yatsu o torae korose) ELPHABA: Yareru wa OZIANS: (Majo o torae korosu noda ima) Direct Translation GLINDA: Elphie! Calm down! You're going too far! I've had enough! I cannot stand this Do you have any idea What you have done? Do you understand? ELPHABA: I have Had it with you! You keep making fun of me, It's so irritating You selfish person! BOTH: Talking to you any longer Is useless! GLINDA: Elphie, come on, Apologize. Let’s go back His Majesty of Oz Will surely forgive you ELPHABA: Probably. But ... I can’t go back No I won’t go back now Something is beginning to stir in my chest now I have lived bound by rules, but I'll be true to what my heart wants High into the sky, I'll fly, now No one can stop me I’ll regain my freedom I won't be afraid GLINDA: Open your eyes It's not too late yet ELPHABA: Who decided What the limits are I’ll change the darkness of this world Even if I lose everything I’ll move forward On the road that I believed in No one can stop me I’ll regain my freedom I won't be afraid Glinda, come with me! Fight him! If it's the two uf us, we can do it. We can do it, surely we can do it. I believe in our combined power Glinda Be brave GLINDA: If I’m with you BOTH: We won’t lose No one can stop us We’ll regain our freedom ELPHABA: Surely we can do it Glinda? Won't you come with me? GLINDA: Don't regret it, okay? ELPHABA: What about you? This will be okay, right? BOTH: Even though from now on We don't know what will happen This is the path I chose, therefore I won't regret it, for sure ELPHABA: High in the sky, I soar I'm flying, I can fly anywhere Yes! This is my chance! I won’t let it go I’m moving forward on the road towards freedom No one can stop me I'll fly toward the sky I’m not afraid. I won’t let anyone get in my way Anyone will fear this power Now GLINDA: If it’s you... OZIANS: Catch her, kill her! ELPHABA: I can do it OZIANS: Catch the witch, let’s kill her now! Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Kanji: Jiyuu O Motomete Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Romaji: Jiyuu O Motomete Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Translation: Jiyuu O Motomete thumb|300px|right Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland